Past that Horizon
by MoleHole
Summary: The Mayor of a little town is a bit tired of the humdrum easy life of his own domain. Seeking a new experience and adventure, he searches the seas with Kapp'n for some other land, in the hopes he can satiate that desire.


Animal Crossing

The same easygoing summer breeze wasn't as refreshing anymore. Relaxed greetings between the villagers were all too familiar, and days spent picking fruit, relishing the birth of another bountiful spring was something overdone and the interest was dwindling. The occasional visit from our enigmatic fortune teller, or the skeevy, frantic merchant had lost its flavor.. it all felt the same.

I sat at my desk, surveying the expanse of my office. There was much to be proud off.. documents sprawled across the desk, the achievements of a past struggle swimming through my mind. It was at least 2 years somce I had stumbled across this city, the trails of that transit leading me onto a path of newfound authority. I had never expected such a thing to ever happen, even with the wildest imagination. With a deep sigh, a soft smile formed on my face. Fun was had, festivals between the villagers long passed. People came and went, new relationships made, the daily grind moving as it should.

At the moment of my deep reminiscing, a loud figure burst through the door, papers falling out of her hands. Isabelle let herself in with important news, a nervous grin plastered on her face, as she struggles with the mess of documents with her paws.

"Sorry, Mayor Mole, for busting right in! I promise it won't happen, but, we've got good news! The Roost is finally finished! The donations have been paid- with assistence from you and myself, of course! I just can't wait to have some specialty coffee made by Brewster!" She chirped, regaining the breath after her mad dash for the office.

Isabelle was a valued asset to this mayoral duo, her dedication and loyalty unparalleled. Sometimes a scatterbrain, but never a quitter or pessimistic. How would she react to these thoughts of mine? It took a second to reply, moderately distracted by the plans.

"Isabelle," I pause once more, turning in my swivel chair. "Do you.. like living here? Working for me? Does it ever get.. boring?" She tilted her head to the side, staring down at the floor as she gathers up her papers into a neat pile, thinking on the question herself.

"Well.. um, not really! It's always a pleasure working for you- I love this town, and I think of these villagers like a family!" She beamed with pride and an almost childlike happiness, warranting a slight grin from myself. What was it that I was ever looking for? something that wasn't found in this quaint town, that was for sure- the desire for exploration, new experiences, and the search for something new resonated deep within, something I was longing for. This town had done much for me, but perhaps it was time to expand my horizons.

"This may be.. jarring to you, but.. I've been thinking. The train is a great way to find new places, but, maybe there's something out there. I know you've been to Tortimer's Island, but haven't you ever wondered if there was anything else out there? It's been a recent idea of mine, but.." I stop, worry shown on Isabelle at this point? It almost hurt to make such suggestions, looking at that confused expression.

"Maybe.. I should see what else this world has to show me. I'll always be in reach, don't forget that! I've just been thinking about it for a while, now." I look into her eyes, sensing at least a bit of bewilderment. What was on her mind, perhaps? Just as I had that notion, her mouth opened again, presumably to respond to my absurd idea.

"I can't blame you, Mayor. It's been a while since, but ever since I was a kid, I've had ideas of.. what it'd be like to be a pirate and explore the seas. Heh, I've even had dreams of the same thing! But.. I understand. You've done so much to help us, and I can imagine out little town gets a bit exhausting sometimes. You've been a great boss.. is it weird that it sounds like you're leaving or something?" She chuckled to herself, the sadness I thought she showed fading away into appreciation. Just another example as to why I loved keeping her around.

"Thanks for understanding. I couldn't imagine leaving this place, to be honest- everyone's too kind to me."

"Well, we have to be kind to such a great mayor, right? Even with the little hangups!" Both of us exchange a little chuckle. The mood was a lot lighter than I expected it to be- I had to thank Isabelle for such a pleasure.

"If I do leave.. it'd be much appreciated if you could take the reigns for me for a while. I promise I'd be back in almost no time at all." I get up from the chair, standing alongside the edge of the desk.

Nodding in response, her sweet smile showed the gratitude she owed me. "It'd be an honor, Mayor. I'd miss you, but.. I can't keep you tied down here, can I?" Shaking my own in agreement, I prompt her to hand me the documents for this new establishment, a bit sad I wouldn't be available to enjoy one of Brewster's great concoctions.

"I can't say it enough- we all love you, and your presence here is always uplifting." My heart melts, a deep blush showing on my cheeks. With a final nod, and another thank you, she opens her arms wide, following into a long, heartfelt hug- I wouldn't even be gone for long if anything pushed me towards this exploration I wish for, but that kind of affection and concern was what made staying here so worthwhile- I'd definitely be back to return. Leaving off with that embrace, I wouldn't want to disappoint one of my only assistants. Where would I find myself heading.. the sea was full of mysteries, and beyong that had to be other town, cities, even more humans! With that in mind, I step out, breathing in the fresh air, the sunset during the calm afternoon dips into the sea. I'd do it, for sure! I'd see what lies past that horizon!


End file.
